goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Simon escapes France and gets WSP
Characters * Simon-Eric * Clerk-Brian * Simon's dad-Paul * LouieLouie95-Eric * Slippy V-Professor/Conrad * Andrew-Eric * Adrianna-Julie * Althea Andrea-Princess * Julie-herself * Shawn Brunner-Steven * Priest-Professor/Conrad * Cathy-Shy Girl * Sarah West-Karen * Jazzi-Emma * Foo-Ivy * Custard-Jennifer * Noodle-Kendra * Ka-Chung-Amy * Summer-Jersey Girl * Microsoft Sam-himself * Microsoft Mike-himself * Microsoft Mary-herself * Microsoft Anna-herself * Radar Overseer Scotty-Speakonia Male Voice 1 * Beulah-Speakonia Female Voice 1 Plot Simon Blue gets in big trouble for escaping France. Aside from that, the Save-Ums beat him up with their chainsaw swords. Transcript * (7 hours later after he escaped France) * Simon: Home sweet home. * (at home) * Simon: Since my parents are not here, this will be my chance to buy Requiem for a Dream. * (at movie store) * Clerk: What can I get you? * Simon: I would like Requiem for a Dream on DVD. * Clerk: Here you go. * (at home) * Simon: Now that I have the movie, I wil watch it now. * (after the movie finished) * Simon: That was a good movie. Now to make the opening to Cars 3 1977 VHS Real Not Fake with the Neon Mickey Logo. * (later) * Simon: There, I made it. Since my parents are at work, I will go to see Henry & June in theaters. * (Simon leaves) * Simon's dad: Oh my God! Simon shouldn't have escaped France, got Requiem for a Dream and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he comes home! * (Simon arrives) * Simon's dad: Simon Blue, I can't believe you escaped France, got Requiem for a Dream and made a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? * Simon: I saw Henry & June in theaters. * Simon's dad: Simon, how dare you see Henry & June in theaters?! You know that film is rated NC-17! That's it! I'm calling some people to teach you a lesson! * (later) * Simon's dad: They're here! * LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you stole a soda from the store and got sent to France! * Slippy V: It is I, Slippy V and I can't believe you escaped France and got Requiem for a Dream! * Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark! Simon, Requiem for a Dream is rated NC-17 and you're only 14, not 18! * Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson and I can't believe you made the opening to Cars 3 1977 VHS Real Not Fake with the Neon Mickey Logo! * Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Simon, Cars 3 came out in 2017, not 1977 and it never had the Neon Mickey Logo! * Julie: I'm Julie Fisichella and I can't believe you saw Henry & June in theaters! * (Shawn Brunner arrives) * Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm Shawn Brunner! Simon, Henry & June is rated NC-17 and you're too young to see rated NC-17 movies! * Simon: Hold on. I forgot to tell you and will you cry huge time? * Shawn Brunner: What is it? * Simon: After Steve "Patch" Johnson trashed the lunch hall, he used his Ruger Machine Gun to kill Bo Brady and fatally shot Joella Massey in the head eleven times and killed 80 people! * (DUN DUN DUN plays) * Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Simon Blue, how dare you kill Bo Brady and injure Joella Massey?! You just broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! * Simon's dad: That's it! We're going to his funeral! * (at the funeral) * Priest: Matt Crowley's GoCoa was killed by Simon Blue. Now Cathy McCarthy will say a few words about him. * Cathy: Matt Crowley's GoCoa was the best pet to have in school. Saying goodbye to him makes me cry. * (at the grave) * Simon: No more GoCoa! I'm glad he's gone for good! * (Dramatic chipmunk sound plays) * Simon's dad: Simon, how dare you talk that way about your principal's GoCoa?! That's it! We're going back home! * (at home) * Simon's dad: Wow, you have some more visitors! * Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I'm so mad at you for watching two NC-17 Rated Movies and for the murder of your principal's GoCoa! * Jazzi: I'm Jazzi! * Foo: I'm Foo! * Custard: I'm Custard! * Noodle: I'm Noodle! * Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung! * Summer: And I'm Summer and we're the Save-Um Rangers! We are so ashamed that you escaped France, watched two NC-17 Rated movies and killed your principal's GoCoa! * Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even try to steal my ROFLcopter because if you do, you will be charged with mutiny! * Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will attack you with my tantrums! * Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! * Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, I will zap you with my laser eyes! * Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches I will call the cops and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! * Beulah: And I'm Beulah and if you call me fatso, I will throw you across the room like a beanbag! * Simon's dad: You heard them! Now I'm going to call the Japanese police on you! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki